


Ujyc

by mxartbotboy



Series: Taylir Ca'nara (Keeping Time) [9]
Category: The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby up to trouble as per usual, Family Dynamics, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, family love, mandorin, marketplace antics, oranges are one of the best fruits, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy
Summary: “Oh, he eats just about anything.” Corin swiftly plucked a small bunch of green berries from the child’s hungry hands, “As you can see.” The child’s ears drooped a little and he turned to a large melon to begin examining it. At least that was something Corin didn’t have to worry about him accidentally swallowing.In between their travels, there is always time for a sweet moment.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret) & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret), Corin Valentis (LadyIrina) & Baby Yoda, Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin (The Mandalorian) & Baby Yoda, Din Djarin (The Mandalorian)/Corin Valentis (LadyIrina)
Series: Taylir Ca'nara (Keeping Time) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702948
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Ujyc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 
  * Inspired by [Hidden and Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599798) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Thank you to [mochaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/pseuds/mochaaaa) for this wonderful little oneshot idea. Just something quick to get the writing juices flowing again.

“ _Adi’ka_!”

For one heart-stopping moment, Corin couldn’t see the child through the crowd of people. One moment, the little green bean had been waddling right by his feet, the next he was darting off, faster than Corin thought his short legs could take him. Peering frantically through the thicket of feet, Corin’s chest thumps just a little lighter when he spots the child climbing up onto a fruit stall.

He quickly made his way over, reaching out to the child. “Do _not_ run off like that,” he chided, “You’re not easy to find in crowds you know.”

Pulling the child away from the piles of fruit ladening the stall, he squealed in annoyance, waving his hands towards what looked like a stack of meloorans. The vendor, a young Hapan from the looks of her robes with stunning dark eyes, chuckled and gestured towards the child, “Let him explore, I don’t mind.”

The child wriggled in Corin’s grip and he gently set him down at the edge of the stall, on hand touching lightly to his back and the child looked over the bounty for sale.

“We don’t get many children through these parts,” the Hapan commented, leaning forward with a smile, “What kind of fruit does he like?”

“Oh, he eats just about anything.” Corin swiftly plucked a small bunch of green berries from the child’s hungry hands, “As you can see.” The child’s ears drooped a little and he turned to a large melon to begin examining it. At least that was something Corin didn’t have to worry about him accidentally swallowing.

The Hapan watched, eyes crinkling softly as the child tried to wrap its arms around the melon, “Well let me know if he picks out something he likes.”

Corin’s attention was drawn from the child’s explorations by a soft touch to his lower back, and he looked up into Din’s reflective visor. “So this is where you disappeared to,” he commented, looking down at the child. Corin leans in a bit to brush his shoulder with Din’s and followed his gaze down. They don’t say anything for a moment, just watching as the child ran his fingers over the different fruits, until he came to a pile of round, orange ones. They’re nearly the size of his face and he latched on to one, heaving it up with both arms and chittering loudly.

Finishing up a transaction with another customer, the Hapan looked over her shoulder, “Found something there?”

Corin sighed and looked over at Din, “Just the one?”

Din nodded and went to pull out their pouch of credits, “How much?”

“Don’t worry about it.” The Hapan waved her hand, “One orange won’t put me out.”

Scooping up the child and the orange, Corin dipped his head, “Thank you, I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.”

“Come back any time!”

Din and Corin turned back into the crowd and began wading their way through the crowd, the hand still resting on Corin’s back. The child pressed its mouth to the orange, sucking away at the tough-looking rind and pulled back with a confused chirp. Corin adjusted his grip so he could pluck the orange out of the child’s hands, turning it over in his hands.

“This too much for you?” he chuckles, “I’ve seen you eat frogs bigger than this.”

“Here.” Din pulls them over to an empty bench along the side of the street and they sit, “Pass it over.”

The child watched with large eyes as Din procured a small knife and took the orange from Corin. With deft fingers, he sliced the orange in half and handed one over to Corin, “Hold this.” Sticky juice pooled in Corin’s palm as Din sliced the other half into quarters.

“Here, _adi’ka_ ,” Din said, offering the quarter. The child grabbed it with greedy fingers and immediately dove into the juicy flesh, juice dribbling down his chin. Din switched the quarter for the half in Corin’s hand, “And for you.”

The softness in his voice made Corin’s heart flip-flop and he paused in lifting the orangeto his lips, “What about you?”

Knife disappearing, Din’s hand instead came back with a cloth that he wraps the orange half in, “We can eat this together.” They had a small bag of things to carry their market purchases, and Din tucked the fruit away before pulling Corin in for a _kov’nyn_ , “Later.”

By the time Corin bit into the orange, the child was nearly finished, scraping the rind with his teeth for the last scraps of the sweet fruit. His hands and face are covered and Din took him from Corin to clean him up while Corin ate, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. The fruit was sweet, a burst of flavour compared to what they usually ate, and Corin enjoyed every moment of it, savouring the juice that filled his mouth.

Din, meanwhile, was doing his best to clean off the sticky residue, tugging off a gloves and pouring a splash of water from their canteen into his hand to rub on the child’s face. He squealed and squirmed as Din wiped, and a tight fondness filled Corin. It wasn’t easy travelling on the road sometimes and they didn’t have many moments like these. When they did, though, Corin savoured it as much as he had the orange.

And nothing was sweeter than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Adi'ka- little one  
> Kov'nyn- Mandalorian kiss, touching foreheads  
> Ujyc- Sweet
> 
> Hit me up on tumbr at [mxartbotboy](https://mxartbotboy.tumblr.com) and say hi!


End file.
